Seriously Messed Up
by kybear12
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all live together. They aren't your typical roommates though and Bella needs to tell Emmett something. NC-17. AU/AH, Emmett/Bella
1. Bella

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I stretched as I woke up and looked over at my husband. He was a large man, very strong; he was a professional strong man. The Famous Emmett McCarty: Gold medalist in several different Olympic weightlifting events and three time winner of the Metrix Worlds Strongest Man competition. As strong as he was it was amazing how gentle he could be to me, Isabella Swan, the wife that he easily dwarfs. He had made love to me last night; we've been trying to have a child for some time now but with no luck.

I got out of bed quietly, no need to wake him, and pulled on a bathrobe. Exiting the room we shared, I headed for the bathroom to see if it was occupied. It was, shower was running to and moans were coming out from it. I paused and listened for a moment. It sounded like Jasper and Rosalie, they were currently together.

I thought about joining them for a moment but, since Emmett and I were trying to have a child, decided against it. With the living arrangement that we have you have to be willing to sacrifice a little here and there to get what you want. Even if it means giving up something that you want, like, sex with your husband, or one or two of them anyway.

There were six of us living in the huge mansion we had purchased. The men were Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Edward Mason. Emmett was a professional strong man. Jasper was a lawyer, though he had formerly been a soldier. He was wounded in combat and injured badly enough that it would hinder his ability in the line of duty, so he was awarded the Purple Heart and given an Honorable Discharge. He went back to school, got a law degree and is rather busy with his new firm. Edward, the youngest, recently graduated from medical school and works in the emergency room down at the local hospital. Alice has had to adjust her schedule so that she can be with him while he's awake.

The women are Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, and myself, Bella Swan. Rosalie is a model, and has been proclaimed the sexiest women alive. She tries to act like she doesn't believe it but Alice and I can tell that she loves the attention. Alice is a fashion designer, designing much of the clothing that Rosalie ends up modeling. She's currently pregnant right now and is trying to stay mellow through the raging hormones and angry critics. I'm a graphics designer and a photographer. Not real flashy but it's what I like.

I walked away from the bathroom that Jasper and Rosalie were currently occupying and headed for the kitchen. I walked in to see Alice, heavily pregnant, trying to get a bowl from the top shelf of a cabinet, three feet above her head. She had climbed up onto the counter top to get it.

"No, Alice!" I shouted, rushing over to her and fetching the bowl she was after, "You're seven months pregnant you shouldn't be climbing up on things that you can fall off of!"

"Oh, shut up," Alice huffed at me as I helped her climb down, "You try and be completely inactive when Emmett finally knocks you up. Edward told me that as long as I didn't overexert myself I could do anything I wanted."

"Unfortunately, climbing up on the kitchen counter falls into "overexerting yourself" love," Edwards voice came from behind us. Alice looked down at the floor as her husband came up and hugged her from behind. "Don't fret, pixie," he kissed the base of her neck and massaged her swollen stomach, "We're not mad at you, we just want you to be careful. Especially me, since it's my kid you're carrying."

Alice turned around in Edward's embrace and kissed him fiercely. I fully expected them to just drop their clothes and have sex right here in the kitchen, but Alice pulled away and retrieve her bowl from me, sitting down at the table and pouring herself some cereal.

"How was Emmett?" Edward asked me, pulling me in for a kiss. I opened my mouth to him and let his tongue sweep through my mouth. He was delicious. Then again so was Jasper. And Emmett.

"Emmett was very gentle," I told him as we pulled apart, "I'll be doing the pregnancy test again today. I think I'm five days late so there's a ray of hope."

"It'll be good to have someone else pregnant around here!" Alice chirped from the table, causing the two of us to laugh.

Edward had just gotten off his shift in the ER and was heading for a bathroom for a shower and then going to bed in the night room. It had been designed to be used by people who had just come back from long trips across several time zones, which Emmett and Rosalie sometimes had to do, and for Edward when he worked the night shift. I completely blocked out any outside light, simulating night time so that the user could rest peacefully.

You'd think that six people, three men and three women, living together in the same house would sleep around. Well, in a sense you're right. I happen to have three husbands, same with the other two girls, and the boys all have three wives. It was interesting coordinating nine weddings for the six of us but we managed to get it all done, in different states too might I add.

Now you'd think that this would just complicate things, I mean we have three ladies all married to the same three guys here. Oddly enough we work it out real well. The fact that we all love each other makes it easy. We met one night in Vegas, I don't remember much of the night. What I do remember is that my cousin Rosalie had invited me to come visit her on a photo shoot in Vegas where we would party after she was done and I brought my roommate along with me.

Somewhere in the long string of clubs we went to that night we ran into the boys. Edward and Emmett had been childhood friends and Jasper was, ironically, Edwards's roommate at Stanford and they happened to bump into the three of us at one of the clubs. For some unknown reason we tagged along with each other and ended up crashing at Rosalie's hotel room, all six of us, for the night. Things were getting a little fuzzy by then but in my foggy drunken state I remember feeling intense pleasure as well as several shots of hot liquid going down my throat.

We awoke the next morning in a sweaty heap, hangovers like none other, and for the first time actually got a good look at who we were with. The boys were sinfully gorgeous, all three of us girls agreed on that. We still aren't completely sure who had sex with whom and when that night but we are pretty sure that all three guys had sex with each of the girls at least once.

From there things escaladed. We all kept in touch with each other, Rosalie admitted to Alice and me that she couldn't tell which one she was more in love with. We just looked at each other and sheepishly told her the same thing. The guys apparently were having the same problems. Emmett was thinking about proposing to Rosalie, but so was Jasper which started a bit of an argument. Edward was having trouble deciding between Alice and me for whom he should propose to. Emmett felt protective of both of us, as did Jasper, and Edward felt the same way about Rosalie.

Surprisingly enough, it was Emmett, who had dropped out of school to become a body builder, who came up with the idea of multiple marriages. When he told his idea to Edward and Jasper the two other men just looked at him for a moment, walked into the other room and came back out with three bottles of Bud and drank to the idea.

A great deal of planning, traveling around the country to perform the weddings, and a one long orgasm filled honeymoon, the six of us moved into the mansion that Emmett's grandfather, Carlisle Cullen, had left him after he and his wife, Esme, moved into assisted living facilities.

Considering Rosalie's and Emmett's fame it's surprising how un-often the media comes out here. It's rather nice though, considering the kind of reaction our lifestyle would receive if anyone truly found out what we did here and got it into the tabloids. Then again with Jasper as a lawyer he's found a way to work around any problems that could arise. Mainly he's just tracked down all records of our marriages and has them locked away somewhere here in the mansion. None of us wear wedding rings so we simply look as if we're all just living together and get along real well. _Real_ well.

As for who slept with who, it depended most of the time. The other girls and I tried to make sure that at least one of us slept with one of the guys each night. If someone wasn't there then the other would accommodate for the missing person. Right now, however, Alice was pregnant with Edward's child and Emmett was trying to have a kid with me, so both of us were off limits to Jasper at the moment, sexually anyway. Just for the record, you'd be amazed at the number of condoms we went through in a year. Thankfully each of us girls were also on the pill so we didn't always need one.

After Alice's attempt to fetch a bowl this morning the day was rather uneventful. Rosalie had to pack and leave for a photo shoot for Playboy, she promised to bring the boys home pictures if she could and have copies of the magazine she showed up in mailed to us if she couldn't. Edward had to be woken up slightly so he could kiss her good bye, but mostly it was an uneventful departure.

Alice needed an ultrasound so Jasper took her in to the hospital on his way to work and she would call me when she needed to be picked up. Emmett of course had to work out. It was his job after all to do so.

It was later that night after Edward had gone to work and Alice had fallen asleep in Jasper's arms after her peppermint malt, she had cravings for minty things, that I found myself waiting for Emmett to finish his evening exercises. A simple lap swim in our indoor pool.

I felt nervous as I heard him walk toward our room. I was sitting on our bed waiting for him patiently. We had been married like this for eight years and I thought I'd never be nervous like this. Apparently I was wrong.

"Hey, Big Man," I said sexily as he entered the room, "How was your day in the gym?"

"The usual," he said with a grin, "Some of the other boys are going to be getting together to do strength tests tomorrow so I need to be well rested tonight."

"Does that mean you shouldn't do any extra exertion tonight?" I asked feeling a little disappointed. I loved having sex in the shower and since he always showered at the end of the day I could count on a good fuck from Emmett most of the time.

"What do you mean "extra exertion"?" he asked with a grin, "It's all part of my daily routine." He easily picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, turning to the bathroom. Once inside he set me down and gave me a long kiss. "Out lifting the boys is easy," he told me, "and even if I don't tomorrow I won't care. I'll have a happy women at home waiting for me."

"You'll have more than one happy women at home waiting for you," I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to reach his lips.

"You know what I mean," he growled playfully. He captured my lips with his, practically branding me with his hot mouth. I groaned and opened my mouth in an invitation to him. He ignored it, and trailed his way down my neck with his mouth. I forgave him for not frenching me as he hit a rather sensitive spot at the base of my neck where my neck met my shoulder, biting it gently, then flicking his tongue over it.

Reaching for his waistline, I pulled out his workout shirt and pulled it over his head, admiring his rock hard body as I tossed the sweaty shirt to the side. He had decided against being a body builder after realizing how little body fat content they had and switched to strong man and weight lifting competitions. His body was a work of perfection in my eyes. His six pack abs. His extremely well defined chest. His absolutely gorgeous arms. And this was just his upper body.

Emmett removed my shirt to find out that I wasn't wearing a bra. He took advantage of the fact by bending down and kissing my breasts. He attacked my right breast with his mouth, kneading my left one with his large hand. His other hand was on my back, keeping me from collapsing to the floor as my legs turned to jelly. He gave my left breast some attention with his mouth, then the valley between them, then he worked his way up my chest and neck till he reached my mouth again.

His tongue invaded my mouth without resistance. My mouth had been hanging open, gasping for air and he played with my boobs and was still wide open when he got to my mouth. I moaned loudly as he cradled me in his strong arms. His hand reached down and pulled at the drawstrings of my sweatpants. I reached down and pushed them past my hips, revealing that I also wore no underwear.

I now stood before my husband completely naked while he had a simple pair of half-tight jammers on. He really needed to get a different pair of swimming trunks since his raging hard on was quite visible in the tight shorts.

I knelt in front of him and pulled them down, releasing him. Positioning my face level with his crotch, I kissed the tip of his length, smiling when it twitched for me. I opened my lips and took his erection completely into my mouth. I could taste the pre-cum on his cock. I reached between my legs and stroked myself as Emmett grasped my head with his hands and began slowly thrusting his hips into my face. My fingers worked in synch with his thrusts bring my closer and closer to a release.

I began pumping my fingers faster, wanting to come before he did. I moaned into his cock, causing him to thrust a little more forcefully and moan with me. I gasped and bit down a little as my vaginal walls clenched around my fingers, reaching my climax.

"Stand up, Bella," Emmett told me releasing my head, "I'm about to cum."

I stood up and turned around. Emmett liked to self lubricate himself and his lover during sex and didn't like using oils or sensual lubricants when he could just jack off on me or one of the other girls. I bent over the sink and watched him in the mirror behind me. His eyes were half shut and he stroked himself, aiming his dick at my ass. I heard him groan and felt several shots of warm liquid hit my ass, followed by Emmett's big, rough hand rubbing his cum into my derriere.

I turned around and kissed him, pulling him toward the shower. I turned the water on and pulled him in, shutting the glass door behind us. I kissed him again, the water pouring over us making the kiss even more delicious. He squeezed and pinched my ass making me giggled.

I turned to face the stream of water and bent down at the waist, spreading my legs slightly as I did so. He took the invitation and I felt his hard cock slide into my wet folds. He gripped my hips and began pounding into me. I moaned loudly, hoping I didn't disturb Alice and Jasper as they slept. But the bedrooms were all spaced a good distance away from each other so I didn't have to worry about that.

Emmett increased his pace, growling as he did so, causing me to push against the walls of the shower to maintain balance. I could feel my climax approaching, Emmett pounded into me eradically.

"Emmett!" I cried as I came, feeling him come at the same time, his hot seed shooting into me. We stood motionless for a few minutes catching our breath before Emmett pulled out of me and we showered normally.

"There's something I need to tell you," I told him as I toweled off outside the shower.

"Hmm," he grunted, rubbing his hair with his towel.

"Emmett, love," I said, grasping his hand, his eyes meeting mine, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes shone in the dim light of the bathroom and I could tell he was happy. The fact that he picked me up, kissing me as hard as he could, and carried me out to our bed for a little more evening fun was just details in my mind.


	2. Alice

I sighed as I lowered Tanya, my daughter, from my breast. She had been named after Edward's favorite cousin, one of the few people who knew about our strange marital arrangement. She was cool with it, since she was a single mother of two, both from different fathers, never had been married and never wanted to be. She visited us often and was rather flattered when I told her that I was naming Edward's kid after her.

I put Tanya in her crib for her nap after she was done feeding and pulled my clothing back over my top. Tanya Marie Brandon was six months old and gave me plenty to do on top of my job as a fashion designer. I never had been one to need a lot of sleep so getting two hours of sleep per day for the first several weeks of her life had affected me less than a normal new mother might have been. She was sleeping through the night now, so we moved her up from the nursery in the basement where I had slept with her to a bedroom upstairs, close enough to where we slept that it wouldn't take long to get to her if she needed anything but far enough away that she wouldn't hear our nighttime activities.

I exited Tanya's room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Edward was in the night room, resting for his night shift in the ER, he had a few more weeks left of this particular shift and he would receive vacation time to allow him to reset his time schedule for his new shift. I needed to wake him soon so that he could get ready. Actually I didn't _need_ to wake him the alarm clock could do that for me but I wanted to and I planned on having Jasper there when it happened. I smiled at the thought of that.

I heard a shriek from the kitchen that sounded an awful lot like Bella and hurried to see what had happened. Upon entering the kitchen I found Bella punching Emmett in the shoulder as he set her down in a chair and effortlessly retrieved a pot from a high shelf. Why was it that all of our cooking supplies and table wear were in high places?

"Let me guess," I said to Bella who sat sulking in her chair, arms resting on her enormous belly, "Emmett caught you climbing on the counter top reaching for that pot?"

"How'd you know?" Bella asked me in a scathing sarcastic voice, she had to be carrying twins she was way bigger and _way_ moodier than I was while I was pregnant with Tanya.

"Lucky guess," I smirked, "Ha! Now you know how it feels!" I bounced across the room, after giving Bella a quick hug, and took the pot from Emmett. "What is it that you were wanting to do with this?" I asked Bella.

"Jambalaya," Bella grumbled, "Emmett, a bit of help please." Emmett gave a rumble of laughter as he pulled Bella out of the chair. "AAAHH!" Bella suddenly wailed. "What?!" Emmett asked holding his wife around her shoulders. "I—I—" Bella gasped clutching her stomach and grimacing in pain.

I don't think I've ever seen Emmett move as fast as he did in that moment. One second Bella was almost collapsing to the floor in convulsions and the next Emmett had lifted her into his arms and was halfway to the garage.

I dropped the pot on the counter and sprinted to the night room where Edward slept. "Edward!" I screamed jumping up and down on the bed to jostle him awake knowing that it wasn't good to be within arm's reach of him to violently wake him up, "Edward, wake up!"

"What the fuck?" Edward groaned groggily as he sat up. "Bella's gone into premature labor!" I shouted at him, "Here!" I tossed a condom wrapper at him and shucked my clothing as he put it on. He had a bit of a head start for this, considering everyone in the house slept naked, mainly for this very reason. After a few years, Rosalie discovered that having a quickie was a rather effective way of waking up, well, quickly.

I lay down at the edge of the bed and spread my legs for Edward. He plunged into me without hesitation and set a hard pace. I reached down and rubbed my clit, adding the rapidly growing pleasure. "Ah, _Ah_, faster, Eddie, faster!" I screamed as he pounded into my tight little hole. He grabbed my legs and squeezed them together, clamping down on his thrusting cock.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! EDWARD!"_ I cried out as my walls convulsed around him. He came a moment later. He wasted no time, quickly pulling out of me, rushing to the bathroom and washing, dressing quickly, and ran out the door to follow Emmett and Bella to the hospital. I would have gone too but I had to stay here with Tanya.

Sometimes I worried what our children would be like. I mean they were going to grow up in an environment where their dads were sleeping with three women and their moms were sleeping with said three men. If we weren't careful, we might not even know who the father of a particular child was until after it was born and we did a DNA test. But we were being rather careful, we, the girls, only forwent using a condom if our period had just passed and there wasn't a chance of us getting pregnant and we were always on the pill if we weren't trying to get that way.

The fact that we were all young (I was the youngest at 28) and sexually active made things even more awkward now that we had kids in the house with us. Since the mansion was so big Rosalie proposed that the children slept on an entirely different level than the adults. It sounded like a good idea and we were renovating room on the third level of the estate for use as bedrooms.

I had just finished feeding Tanya again when Rosalie and Jasper got home. "Where is everybody?" Rosalie asked me as I kissed Jasper. "Bella went into labor," I told her, "Emmett and Edward are down at the hospital with her."

"Damn, how long ago was this," Jasper asked. "Several hours," I told them, "Emmett called and told me to tell you not to feel pressured to come he and Edward have things under control."

"Well what are we going to do until the call and tell us it's over?" Jasper asked a little exasperated, "Sit around anxiously waiting?"

"No," Rosalie said, "Well do what we did when Alice went into labor." She grabbed him by his tie and walked toward the basement stairs. When I went into labor Edward, Emmett, and Bella were at the hospital with me, Jasper and Rosalie came home to find a note saying where we were and not to worry we'd call when it was over. Rose had taken Jasper downstairs and occupied him so that he didn't get worked up over me.

And since I had just fed Tanya, she'd be going back to sleep and I could join them. Rosalie and I walked Jasper to a comfortable room downstairs. We shoved him down into a chair and took a few steps back. Rosalie went first, swaying her hips from side to side, rubbing her breasts. Slowly she pulled her turtleneck sweater over her head and tossed it to the side. Jasper fidgeted in his seat, grasping himself through his pants. I came around behind him and pulled his hand away. "Ah, ah, ah," I told him, "You have to be a good boy and wait."

Rosalie undid her pants, slowly pulling the zipper down one notch at a time, and shimmied out of them, pulling them over her stiletto heels and sending it to join her shirt. She danced before us in her pantyhose and underwear, completely confident in herself. I think she may have done a few too many nude photo shoots. I wouldn't be surprised if she walked into the kitchen someday without a stitch on and not think anything wrong about it. There wasn't anything wrong with it, or there used to be, I mean we were all married to each other here and it wasn't like we hadn't seen each other naked before. But now with kids in the house we were going to have to tone down our adult playtime a bit.

I had to hold Jasper a little tighter as Rosalie lost her bra and panties, leaving on her heels and pantyhose. "Your turn," she grinned at me, taking my place holding Jasper still.

I swallowed; I wasn't nearly as comfortable with stripping for people as Rosalie was. Rosalie had been hired as a stripper for a Playboy party one time. We all got to go since she worked out things with the invitations, and Emmett was invited in the first place and was encouraged to bring other people. She pranced around that place in nothing but a g-string for an hour after her performance before getting tired of it and voile! naked and unashamed! I should mention that Bella and I didn't have much on either by the end of the party. That seemed to be a theme since most women, and a quite a few men, had similar situations with their attire.

I swayed like Rose did, pulling my shirt over my head. Unlike Rose I wore no bra, made breast feeding easier only having to pull one thing out of the way. I shimmied out of my pants and, with a sudden evil thought, sashayed over to Jasper.

I straddled him in his chair, rubbing my body against his, pushing my breasts into his face. "Alice, I had no idea you had it in you!" Rosalie told me. "Neither did I," I confessed moaning as Jasper took my nipple in his mouth.

I continued giving Jasper his lap dance for a few more minutes, including having him pull my panties down. Rosalie and I pulled him to his feet and threw him onto the bed that was in the room. Needless to say this was our "Adult Playroom" of the house which would be locked as soon as the kids were old enough to walk and open doors.

I undid his pants and pulled them down while Rosalie unbuttoned his shirt. Jasper was stripped bare in a matter of seconds between the two of us.

I crawled up Jasper's body, kissing his stomach, his chest, his neck, working my way to his lips. He moaned into my mouth and I stuck my tongue in to battle with his. There were sucking noises behind me and Jasper's breaths came in gasps. Rosalie must have started to blow him. I peaked behind me, stroking Jasper's chest, and saw Rose's head bobbing up and down on Jasper's cock.

I cried out as I felt Jasper's fingers on my pussy, one sliding into me. There were two ways to have sex: making love and fucking. This was fucking. Nothing real sensual about it, just raw sex. I loved both ways.

I straddled Jasper's face, placing my dripping core over his mouth. His tongue invaded me, causing me to buck my hips, grinding them against my face. I heard a condom wrapper being opened and a moment later Rosalie's breathy cries behind me. Rose must be more nervous than she let on she never hurries through sex like this.

Soon our moans were synchronized with each other's and we were trying to out-scream the other one. Rosalie came first, screaming Jasper's name, then I did. I rolled off Jasper's face and lay there on the bed breathing hard. Jasper got up off the bed, Rosalie following him, pulling the condom off and kissing him. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

Back when I was in high school I had been a little social misfit. Bella had been my main friend, though she was a year older than me. It hadn't been until I was in college and rooming with Bella that I began to be sexual. Bella brought home a couple dates and one of them had a threesome fantasy. I was a little nervous at first, but soon I was bringing _more_ dates back to our apartment than Bella was and a few of them wanted a threesome, though a few of them wanted to watch us make out which we didn't feel like doing.

I felt Rosalie's weight on the bed next to me and Jasper grasp my hips and pull them to the edge of the bed. I guess it was my turn now. I moaned softly as I felt the tip of his erection rub up and down my slit. Then he was inside me, pushing in then pulling back out again. God, it felt so good.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Rosalie. She knelt on the bed beside me with her fingers in her cunt, making out with Jasper as he rode me. It was an unimaginably sexy sight.

"_Jasper!_" I moaned as I felt my orgasm build, he pushed my hips down, gripping them tighter and thrust more forcefully. Then it hit me and I screamed my release and felt Jasper release inside me. Had he worn a condom? Well my period had been a couple days ago so it wasn't a huge deal if he hadn't.

Jasper pulled out of me and tossed the condom into the trash. Good he had worn one. Just then the phone in the room rang and Rosalie picked it up.

"Hello. Yes we're in the playroom. What? Oh, that's wonderful. I'll tell them. Yes, I love you and Emmett too. See you when you get home. Bye."

"Well that was Edward," she said to us, "Bella successfully delivered twins, one boy one girl. Their names are Robert James and Amber Rose. Edward will be home after his shift, and Emmett will bring Bella home as soon as he can."

I heard Jasper sigh with relief; I had heard that he was a real mess while I was in labor not being there with everyone. Rosalie said she went through four condoms just to get him calmed down.

"Tanya will be waking from her nap soon," I told them, "Let's clean up and go play with her."

* * *

_I hadn't planned on this being more than a chapter long but since several people requested that I continued the story I decided that I had two more women to use so I could think of something to continue the story with. I don't plan on writing anything from the guys point of view at this point in time, maybe if I'm exceptionally bored I might._


	3. AN

I'm sorry, I swore I'd never do something like this but I'm a little pissed off right now.

This, and one of my other stories, has been placed in a community entitled "stories that do not belong".

The manager, Toru Adachi, goes through Twilight and finds stories that he, or she I don't know, feels shouldn't be on fanfiction and instead of reporting them to an administrator or whatever it is your supposed to do he puts them in this community of his.

I'm not sure when, or if, I'll be able to put another POV for this story up for readers as I'm not really in the mood for much writing right now.


	4. Rosalie

Alright this is most likely the last chapter I will do for this. I hope you liked it. I would like to apologize for having the Author's Note put in there once more.

* * *

"Alright, Ms. Hale, Mrs. Thomas, and Mrs. Lackore, it's about time to head up to your rooms," Sonja told the girls and I. "Sonja, dear," Megan Lackore gave a crinkly smile at the young woman, "my old bones are feeling a bit stiff tonight. Give me a hand will you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Lackore," Sonja smiled; Sonja was Megan's great-granddaughter and was studying to become a nurse like Megan had been when she was her age. She was rather professional, only called Megan "grandma" when they were in her little apartment. Jen and I watched the two of them walk away.

"Isn't that lovely?" Jen asked me, "I would have loved to have grandchildren, but Derek never came back from the war and I never remarried." Jen tended to be a little forgetful at times. She usually told everyone that the last time she had had sex was 60 years ago, the night her late husband went off on a tour of duty and never returned. She was barely twenty when it happened. Considering I had been married to three amazing men, at the same time, during my life I found her predicament almost unbelievable. I say almost because, since I loved three men, I knew how much losing a husband hurt.

Jen and I decided that it wasn't any fun with just the two of us here, Megan and Sonja tended to be the life of the "party" as it were, and we got up and toddled off to our rooms. I walked slowly past other "inmates" as we jokingly called ourselves, everyone here referred to us as that, the staff, the residents, the visitors who came by every day, it was our little running joke. It wasn't bad here, everyone could live independently but it was comforting to have the nurses here as none of us were spring chickens anymore, hadn't been for 40 years or more.

I was the buzz of conversation even here. I, Rosalie Hale, former World's Sexiest Woman and world famous model, living here in a simple little assisted living facility at the age of 105. I still had some of my youthful beauty which many of the nurses told me had aged like a fine wine. I didn't care if I still looked good at one hundred and five years of age my goal in life had been accomplished when I was 31, two years after my cousin Bella gave birth to her twins. Jasper and I finally struck lucky and I gave birth to a beautiful little girl whom we named Danica. Danica Anya Hale. She was married with children of her own now, they loved visiting their ornery old great-grandmother, I spoiled them rotten still living off the vast fortune that the six of us had set aside for me.

I was the last of "The Great Love Nest". Edward had died at 79, nobody really knew why he just didn't wake up the one morning. Jasper developed a smoking problem at 53 after having several stressful court cases. He died a year after Edward from Lung Cancer. Emmett had always joked about how men were the first to go and had started to count down the days until it would just be the three ladies. After Alice died at the age of 86 he stopped making jokes like that. He was still the goofy guy he had been when he was young but the fact that the pixie was no longer there made the giant feel vulnerable. He had expected her to outlive all of us, being the smallest and the youngest.

Bella was the next to go at 91. She feel one day and broke her hip. Though her son Robert had been right there when it happened and she had been rushed to the hospital within a few minutes of it happening it hadn't done any good. She got an infection and died a few days later. Emmett got very quiet after that happened. The mother of his children had a special place in his heart that Alice and I would never have, though I was his favorite he told me once, but the realization that he could very well be the last one to die seemed to scare him.

He still put on a strong face for his son, daughter, and grandkids. I was able to see past it though. Even though he had the largest extended family he was scared of being alone. It was down to the "Beauty and the Beast" at that point (that had gotten a laugh out of him when I told him that) and he was scared that I would die first and he would be alone. It was an irrational fear, he had more grandchildren than Alice and I had and everyone loved to come and visit him.

He passed away two years ago at the age of 104, he had been the oldest of the six of us being 22 when we met and 24 when we got married. Alice had been the youngest, 18 when we met and 20 at marriage. The rest of us were between them.

Even in this new age of technology and medicine, many doctors advocated simply just taking better care of yourself to maintain good health. I had been taking several different medications when Bella passed on, but with Emmett the way he was I began to change my lifestyle to try and make sure I out lived him, for his sake, by now not only had I managed to get taken off all my meds I no longer needed my walker to support me. I still used a cane, I was 105 after all, but it was more of a prop than anything else.

I looked at the many pictures of my large family in my room. Danica had taken after Emmett and became a professional athlete. She was the first woman to run a 10.3 second hundred meter dash. Tanya, Alice's daughter, became an actress and for many years came to me for advice on dealing with the paparazzi. I told her to just not give them anything to talk about and if they did dig up something on her, even if it was true, to not care.

Robert, Emmett's son, was big like Emmett. He won the Heisman trophy as a linebacker, one of the first defensive players to ever receive the trophy, and went on to play professionally. Amber, Emmett and Bella's daughter, liked a quieter life and became a music teacher. She and Edward usually spent hours every summer when she was in school playing the piano together, though she picked up the cello later on.

All of them had retired and had kids and grandkids of their own. I don't know if they ever found out about their parents strange living arrangement. After Robert and Amber were born we had redone how we lived. Having three kids in the house who wouldn't understand why their parents were sleeping with multiple people who weren't their parents had "forced" (I don't like saying that, we knew it was going to have to change eventually) us to be a little more grown up and not just sleep around with each other.

I shuffle through my old magazines, and I mean _my_ old magazines. They're the magazines that have my image in them; I kept all of them, including the nude Playboy ones. I like to show visitors them, not the Playboys I _only_ show those to the people who mention them. It's a bit of a change, living in a large mansion, Amber lives there with her husband and will pass it on when they move out, with five other people and then switching to an assisted living facility. It's alright though I guess, they gave me free meals for the rest of my life five years ago.

Jen wasn't with Megan at breakfast when I got there the next morning. "Where's Jenny?" I asked, though I had a feeling I already knew.

"Derek came and got her," Megan smiled, "It was like she always dreamed about. She was sitting right there," she pointed to where Jen usually sat at our table, "and started babbling to nobody, saying things like "I love you so much Derek" and "Is it time?". Then she just sort of dozed off with an odd sort of smile on her face and she was gone…"

"So it's just the two of us now then, eh?" I smiled. You think I would be sad about having one of my girls die, but when you're 105 and have outlived all of your loved ones, except the ones over a generation younger than you, you begin to appreciate the reprieve that Death brings to an old soul.

"Who do you think is next?" Megan asked me as we ate our breakfast.

"Don't know," I said, "My goal is to spoil a great-great-grandkid before I go and I'm going to do it! If I have to live till 119 so be it!"

We laughed at my orneriness and the subject moved to Sonja and her latest boyfriend and whether or not they were serious.

-5 years later-

_I was having a most interesting dream. I was in my 20 year old body, hadn't been in it for 90 years now, and was walking through the mansion. Passing by a hall mirror I saw that I was wearing a soft robe, what I liked to wear around the house when we all first got married. I would wear only the robe; it was easier to handle sudden passionate inspiration when you only had to remove one article of clothing._

_As I moved through the mansion I thought I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Walking into the room I saw Emmett, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jasper all standing around in what they were most comfortable in when staying around the house._

_Emmett wore a tank top with sweat pants. Edward, jeans and a turtleneck. Jasper wore jeans as well but he wore a polo shirt. Alice wore a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of one of the boys boxers. And Bella in a robe like myself._

"_Rosalie," Emmett said, "you're just in time we were about to start."_

"_Start what?" I asked._

_Edward smirked and pulled Bella to him, kissing her as he did so. Jasper took Alice. I glanced at Emmett who was walking over to me. We all had our preferred lovers and in this dream we seemed to be playing with them instead of the others. I moaned into Emmett's strong kiss, he was always rougher with me than the other two because I liked it. He enjoyed it because he didn't have to concentrate as much on being gentle and could just enjoy the love._

_We had decided at the beginning of the marriage that if this was going to work we couldn't have children with our preferred lover. I would have put stress on the six way…nine way…three way… you get the idea…marriage that we had and if it was going to last we needed to be smart about it. Alice decided that if she couldn't have kids with Jasper her next choice was Edward. Bella couldn't do it with Edward since he was her first choice so she was with Emmett for two reasons. One: if she went with Jasper I was still with Emmett. And Two: Emmett would have been her second choice anyway. I had Jasper by default, but it didn't matter I loved the boys equally even if I liked sex with Emmett the best._

_Emmett pushed the robe off my shoulders and dipped his head down to my breast. I tilted my head back in a pleasured sigh, it had been a long time since something like this had happened. In reality or my dream world, and it felt GOOD!_

_I pulled Emmett's shirt over his head and ran my hands over his muscles. He was back in his twenty five year old body when he had been the most ripped. I practically worshiped his body, as did Alice and Bella, during that year or so. He got much stronger as the years went on but he gained body fat with the muscle. He was still sinfully muscle-bound but it wasn't quite the same as that one year._

_His sweat bottoms dropped to the floor and he lifted me up and placed me on the counter, lavish kisses burning across my chest. He dipped his head to my womanhood and, with a flick of his tongue, a loud moan erupted from my mouth. God I loved it when the boys did that!_

_He remained between my thighs, nipping, licking, and biting me gently, arousing breathy moans from me with the occasional "Emmett" moaned in the mix. His hands rubbed my legs down and I shivered under his incredible touch._

_My legs clamped down on his head as I came, but he gently pried them apart and kissed his way up me to my mouth. I slid off the counter and dropped to my knees. His length hovering just before my face I leaned forward and kissed the tip of it, flicked my tongue over his slit, causing him to groan and shut his eyes._

_I sucked him into my mouth, feeling him grow harder and I worked him with my tongue. His climax came quickly and I grasped his hips, holding him still as I felt his seed release into my mouth and slide down my throat. I was the only one he ever would do that with as he felt that the other two girls were a little two "innocent" to do such a dirty thing._

_He pulled me to my feet and then lifted me into the air. I wrapped my legs and arms around him, kissing him as I felt him position himself outside my entrance. Then he was inside of me, filling me completely. God, I was in HEAVEN! I hadn't felt the pleasure of him, or my other husbands, do this in…forty years? yeah, I was in my early seventies the last time we did this. It was becoming a little too much for our old bodies to handle, not that we were deteriorating fast or were in poor health, but mind-blowing sex was hard on an aged body._

_Slowly he pulled out of me, then pushed back in, then back out. I could hear the moans of Alice and Bella and smirked, remembering the happy days of early marriage when we would play with each other for hours at a time. I missed those days, as did everyone else, but life goes on whether we have the opportunity to do things like that again or not. The blissful memories were treasured by all._

_Emmett began thrusting harder and I screamed his name. Here was the Emmett that I loved: rough, powerful, perfectly in control. He bit down on my neck lightly and I came again. A few more forceful thrusts and I felt him release into me._

_I clung to him as I listened to the others finish. I knew I was going to wake from this dream soon. I was actually surprised that it had lasted through my climax. Emmett set me down and gently pried my arms from around his body. "The other boys will want to welcome you," he told me with a kiss._

"_But I can't stay," I whimpered, "The great-great-grandchildren are coming to see me again today before they go back home, they're two and three." I smirked at the thought of Chelsea and Lindsey, "I was planning on spoiling them again."_

"_That's our Rose," Bella said, hugging me from behind, "but you don't have to worry about having to leave us."_

"_Why?"_

"_Rose, don't you think this is a rather _realistic_ dream?"_

_I froze. It couldn't be. I glanced at Emmett who smiled at me. Edward, Jasper, and Alice came up and I was engulfed in a big, sex hug._

"_Rosalie Hale," an UnEarthly Voice rang out from everywhere and nowhere, "Welcome to Paridise."_

_I think I would have fainted if I still resided in the world of the living. Giggling madly I jumped Edward and Jasper, kissing them fiercely, and turned to Bella and Alice who wrapped me in hugs._

"_C'mon," I grinned, "I need to go mess with the little kiddies' dreams so that they can say I spoiled them one last time."_

_Our clothes seemed to appear on us and I aged back to my wrinkly 110 year old body, momentarily as I laughed with the toddler great-great-grandchildren of mine before retreating from their dreams and returning to my youthful body._

_I was happy. I was with my husbands and my girls. __This__ was Paradise._


End file.
